<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drop me a pin? by Romanticwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816239">Drop me a pin?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticwitch/pseuds/Romanticwitch'>Romanticwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Succession (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except there's no comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Overdose, Pre-Canon, Roman's version of brotherly love, the Roy way of showing love-aggressive swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticwitch/pseuds/Romanticwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As children the three of them had spent nearly all their time together, with daily appointments and gatherings with their father and his friends but at night they had gathered in Shiv’s room when their parents were still drinking and had discussed their game plan. It was them against everything. Until one of them flipped, which happened often. Kendall or Shiv being the likely betrayer. But the idea that any of them could leave this world without the others was unthinkable.<br/>It's 2015 and Kendall has gone off the grid leaving Roman to have to chase after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kendall Roy &amp; Roman "Romulus" Roy, Kendall Roy/Rava Roy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drop me a pin?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written fanfic in over five years but quarantine and an overwhelming amount of time to think about Succession has dragged me back. This gay little business show just breaks my heart.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hadn’t heard anything from Kendall in a week. </p><p>Not that that was particularly concerning. The little fuck was always off making secret plans of how to weasel Roman out of his birthright anytime Roman turned his back. But this time had been preceded by a fight. Actually an epic fucking mess of a fight between their Father and Kendall, like a lion fucking a poodle or some crap like that. Roman doesn’t really know because he wasn’t allowed to be in the room, had to hear it shouted while he ate dinner with new Mommy Marcia and Shiv. Couldn’t help but notice the way Shiv tried to shush him to listen in and Marcia had tried to talk over it. Like they all hadn’t heard Logan’s yells a million times before. </p><p>Then Kendall had left without even a head nod, his pathetic little hunched back squirming under their gaze as he slipped out without even picking up his jacket. Roman had only rolled his eyes. Kendall could be unbearably dramatic. Poor little heir to the Waystar throne, oh so hard to be the favorite. Roman could barf just at the sentiment that probably ran through his brother’s head 10 times a day while he jacked off. </p><p>Kendall had often not spoken to Roman. When he went off to college Roman had been forgotten about for a sizable amount of time.When Rava and him adopted Sophie they were so lost in their fucking howdy doody domestic bliss that they could barely give Roman the time of day. Not like he cared-just Roman was used to being ignored. It was fine, he wasn’t even working at the same department as Kendall anyways so what was there to talk about. Their mommy and daddy issues? No fucking thank you. But then Logan had cornered Roman after a meeting, had put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed his thumb back and forth in a way that made Roman feel like he was ten years old and had told Connor to fuck off for the first time. When Logan had gripped onto his shoulder with pride and laughter. He avoids looking at his Dad now, fearful that the hand might turn if he reacts too much. </p><p>“Now your brother…” Because of course. Roman just made the film department 20 million dollars on an Oscar contending movie that had been surprisingly successful but Kendall and his pathetic ass problems came first, “I want you to check up on him, keep an eye on him.”</p><p>“Sure thing Dad.” </p><p>Kendall’s drug problem was no secret. Roman had accidentally walked in on him snorting a line when Kendall was on winter break from Harvard. It had been so shocking for him at the time as he watched Kendall’s robotic movements as he cut and snorted the powder off his bathroom counter. Roman had barely moved for a whole minute just watching him. Of course Kendall would be doing drugs. He was in college, that’s what billionaire sons of media moguls did. So he waited for Kendall to finish before making his presence known. </p><p>“What up cocksuck!” Roman had slapped his hand down on Kendall’s shoulder and ignored the small shutter Kendall gave and the brief lapse in facial expressions before Ken smiled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>But like what kid didn’t do cocaine. It was harmless, until it wasn’t. And Kendall got himself into a car crash on an empty road with a speed limit of 20 mph. A broken leg, some broken ribs, and a small concussion, and a revoking of driving privileges was dolled out in the calmest manner possible from Logan as he cradled Kendall’s head in his hands. Like Roman hadn’t just seen him half an hour earlier threaten to rip out the innards of every nurse and doctor in the place if they didn’t let him into Kendall’s room.</p><p>Roman couldn’t keep up with it anymore. It was gone and then it was back, and then it was really back. Like Kendall showing up at Roman’s apartment at 3 am for a friendly chat that was mostly complete bullshit. He’d even picked up Kendall from a few house parties thrown by the New York elites where Kendall barely seemed to be in his own body. And now he was gone, off the grid according to Connor, who had already tried and failed to get in contact with him. </p><p>But Roman had his secret weapon. Rava. He’d always liked Rava and she’d always liked him, the two of them falling into a mutually hateful and loving sibling union almost as soon as they met. He’d even let her cry on his shoulder when she couldn’t get pregnant for christ’s sake. </p><p>So he took himself out to the old New York city suburbs and knocked on Kendall’s pretentiously homely looking house. The housekeeper answered it with a hint of confusion as Roman brushed past her. </p><p>“Honey I’m home!” Roman had shouted over the wails of Iverson and the loud blasting of some kid’s program Sophie was entranced by. Rava made her way to him, with a crying Iverson clinging to her legs. </p><p>“Rome!” She said, cocking her eyebrow and picking Iverson up, even though he was getting too big for it. </p><p>“Hey Rava.” Roman leaned in and kissed Rava’s cheek before tousseling Iverson’s hair. Which only seemed to set him off more. Rava quickly passed him to the housekeeper before ushering Roman into the living room. She wore a dirty Harvard sweater and had her hair thrown up into a messy bun but she sat down with all the regal ness of a Roy woman.</p><p>“What’s up?” Rava asked, her eyes flitting from Roman to Sophie still sitting on the ground. </p><p>“You know, the constant void of meaning that is existence.” Roman picked over some of Sophie’s grapes which she had left on her mickey mouse plate. </p><p>“Well we could have talked about that in a text message.” Rava’s frantic energy was starting to set Roman on edge so he rolled his eyes and dropped the act. </p><p>“Dad wanted me to check in on Kendall, they got into a whole thing. He here?” Rome looks at the stairs as if the prick would fill his own narcissistic needs and come down at the mention of his name. Instead he just got Rava looking confused, “What?’ He popped a grape in his mouth. </p><p>“Kendall doesn’t live here anymore.” Rava said, her voice dropping down and she scratched her neck as if she was embarrassed about it. Roman laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait what? Get the fuck out of here.” Kendall who was obsessed with Rava and wouldn’t leave her side when she was pregnant with Iverson, even when their Dad had tried to send him to Shanghai.</p><p>“He moved out like two months ago. He got a townhouse by Central Park.” Roman raises his eyebrows and Rava leans in like she’s got hot gossip for him, “I couldn’t have him in the house anymore. He did coke off of the kid’s ipads Rome.” She says it and he understands it but he feels that terrible, nauseating defense for Kendall he’s had since he watched Logan slap him on Christmas eve for wasting all of the nuts on a nutcracker.  </p><p>“Fuck you.” He says, standing up, smushing the rest of Sophie’s grapes in his mouth. </p><p>“Roman…” Rava follows him to the front door, trudging over one of the toy trucks Iverson left out. </p><p>“Have you at least had contact with him?”</p><p>“Of course. Sometimes. He asks about the kids.” Roman can’t help himself from leaving after that with the terrible unease that sat in his stomach when they got the call that Kendall had been in the crash. The certainty that somewhere Kendall was dead, and yet Roman was here. As children the three of them had spent nearly all their time together, with daily appointments and gatherings with their father and his friends but at night they had gathered in Shiv’s room when their parents were still drinking and had discussed their game plan. It was them against everything. Until one of them flipped, which happened often. Kendall or Shiv being the likely betrayer. But the idea that any of them could leave this world without the others was unthinkable. </p><p>He couldn’t sleep so he found Colin, who found Kendall at some warehouse party doing who knows what but when Roman saw him he had deep bags under his eyes and seemed to be the only person at the party who wasn’t enjoying themselves. Which was just typical Kendall, he couldn’t even make drug addiction fun. </p><p>“Fuck off Rome.” Kendall had immediately stood up and disappeared into the crowd. But at least he wasn’t fucking dead. Which like fuck him for even making Roman consider that but Roman told Colin to keep an eye on him and update Roman whenever he could. </p><p>Roman found out his new townhouse address from Kendall’s secretary who had needed a fuck ton of prodding to even consider giving out the address like Roman was some fucking weirdo who was going to chop off Kendall dick and make him watch while he ate it. They weren’t even in Germany so the joke wouldn’t make sense. Fuck her. </p><p>He showed up on off hours between midnight and 3 am but the door never opened for him even when he could see that there were lights on in the fucking townhouse, but if there were lights on there was a good chance Kendall was there which meant Kendall was safe which meant Roman would not have to watch his own dick get cut off by their father. </p><p>After a week of that bullshit with a report of all good to Logan and writing off Kendall as being an immature shithead Roman started to see how this disappearance could have its advantages. Kendall, the prodigal heir gone without much of a fight. Shiv still messing around with who knows what in politics and Connor doing his...whatever delusional bullshit he did in the desert. Roman was the last one standing. Roman was here, and Roman was doing a fucking good job, basically killing it and well Dad was out of options so why not. He ruminated over this with a night time glass of bourbon when his phone rang. </p><p>Rava. </p><p>“Well if it isn’t my favorite Real Housewife of New York.” He started off nicely enough, in too pleasant a mood to want to fight with anyone. But then it heard Rava inhale shakily and the sniffle of her nose made him jump to his feet, his heart beating frantically. That deep,terrible feeling in his stomach again. Kendall was dead, Kendall had to be dead. There was nothing if Kendall was dead. </p><p>“Rava?” He asked frantically. </p><p>“Hey Rome.” She cleared her throat and he could imagine her tossing back her hair and rubbing her eyes as he had seen her do so many times. </p><p>“What is it? Is it Kendall?” </p><p>“Uh yeah. Yeah...it’s pretty bad.” And at that point he could hear her actually start to cry. “Um he overdosed, luckily Stewy found him and he’s fine now, well…yeah he’s fine-“</p><p>“What hospital?” Roman sent a text to his driver telling him to come back this instant. </p><p>“No, no Rome-“</p><p>“Did you tell Dad yet? I can call Shiv.” </p><p>“Roman. The last thing Kendall needs is your Dad. He didn’t even want me to tell any of you,he doesn’t even know I’m talking to you right now,” Well like fuck him obviously the fucking junkie prick,they should be there he didn’t get to cop out on them for that. “He’s a mess Rome.” </p><p>“Well I don’t care, I’m coming.” </p><p>“You don’t want to come Rome.” Roman didn’t want to see his brother in a hospital bed all fucking weepy but he was going to, that was Kendall and he needed- he deserved to see him.</p><p>“I think, I think the next step is rehab. So when he’s all set up if um you could tell the family then, that would be really helpful.” </p><p>“Rav-“</p><p>“I think it was on purpose.” Rava said so quietly Roman hoped he misheard it. He didn’t open his mouth because he didn’t want her to repeat it. He felt sick. “Rome?”</p><p>“Yeah. I uh I heard you. Um yeah I’ll tell the family when it’s time.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>“Mmm hmm.” Rava said her goodbyes before Roman interrupted her again, “Rav, will you uh will you keep me updated? Please.” </p><p>“Of course.” He heard the dial tone click and he ran to the bathroom to throw up. </p><p> </p><p>He typed out messages to ATN’s news department with shaky hands while he laid in bed that night, rumors to fill their tabloids that Roman cheated on Grace and that she’s leaving him. With the small little footnote that Kendall is doing research on some new media in Shanghai, it doesn’t matter they’ll eat up anything he gives them. </p><p>He pays off the nurses and doctors at the hospital, contacts Kendall’s new rehab place after Rava gives him its name and threatens to skin them alive if they let anything leak to the press. He takes the brunt of his Father’s anger when he delivers the news, keeping out the small detail of the overdose. His father would use it the next time Kendall messes up like he inevitably fucking will but maybe Roman can steer off this particular fuck up from touching Kendall again. He wasn’t there, in the moments when his brother was almost in the fucking ground, he can at least do this. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>